Ms Bitters' Worst Nightmare
by Rinsa
Summary: Sorry, same story- I, being an idiot, uploaded this into the Jhonen Vasquez comics section... *smacks self upside the head*


Ms. Bitters swept around the classroom, adding the final touches that would make the doomed children's day miserable. She sat at her desk just as the first doomed child walked in.  
  
"Dib, what are you hiding behind your back?" Ms. Bitters growled suspiciously. Dib's smile broadened and he walked towards her, placing something on her desk and then dashing to his seat to sit angelically, his hands folded on top of his desk and his eyes to the blackboard.  
  
Ms. Bitters looked down at the apple on her desk and hissed. Suddenly a flood of doomed, doomed students came in, passing by her desk silently and sitting down with the utmost respect.  
  
She looked down again, confused. She couldn't see the wood through all the apples. A growl emitted from her. Ms. Bitters did not like being confused.  
  
She stalked around the room, skulking between desks, her most terrifyingly evil face on. Surely this would earn her a few uncontrollable quivers, not to mention a whimper or two.  
  
And yet each doomed student simply sat there with their hands folded neatly on their desks, a bright, fear free smile on each face. Their eyes followed her, unblinking.  
  
Ms. Bitters shuddered, then swept up to her desk. She sat down, "accidentally" shoving all the apples into a hole in the floor, which disappeared once its purpose had been served.  
  
Yet each doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed child merely looked at her, watery adoration filling their creepy, following-type eyes. Ms. Bitters was now officially frightened. She decided to send a few kids to the "underground classroom" to calm her nerves.  
  
"You, you, and you are going to the underground classroom because I feel like it," she announced, pointing to three random students. Unfortunately, the doomed Zim- and Dib-things survived the random selection. Holes opened up in the floor underneath the aforementioned students and they fell to their doomed, doomy doom, gleeful smiles on their faces.  
  
The remaining students clamored for her attention. "Ooh!! Ooh!!" "Pick me!! Pick me!!" "Can I go next?!! Can I?!! Huh?!!" "Send me to the underground classroom, Ms. Bitters!!"  
  
Ms. Bitters growled and the pupils silenced, their hands still waving furiously. Her eyes were now so wide they were visible from behind her glasses. She leapt on her desk, hissing, ready to savage the next student that spoke.  
  
The class spoke as one. "Pick me!!" they said in unison. Ms. Bitters jumped at the children, brutally mutilating them as they cried out in strange, doomy happiness. Bitters was breathing harder and harder, her eyes now nearly taking up her entire face, as she mercilessly slashed each student into steaming masses of bloody pulp.  
  
Soon there were no live students, only piles of flesh. And yet, an eyeball here and there was trained on the frantic teacher in the middle of all the gore, the remains of mouths turned up in smiles. Ms. Bitters was panting now, blood staining her hands. She collapsed on the ensanguined floor, heaving. "Damn those doomed, doomed, doomily doomed children!!" she shrieked. "Why are they being so happy?!!"  
  
"Ms. Bitters. Ms. Bitters. Ms. Bitters. Ms. Bitters," they chanted, the chunks of flesh coming together to form mangled forms. "Ms. Bitters!! Ms. Bitters!! Ms. Bitters!!"  
  
"Ms. Bitters!!"  
  
"Wha?!!" Ms. Bitters snapped awake, glaring at the Dib-child in front of her. "State your request before I maim you, you doomed, doomed child!!" she said, thinking to herself. *It was only a dream, Ms. Bitters. Snap out of it and tell these doomed, doomed, /unhappy/ children their fate.*  
  
Dib smiled and brought his hand out from behind his back. He held up to the teacher a ruby red apple. "For you," he said.  
  
Ms. Bitters screeched loud enough to wake the dead and dashed (well, as best you can dash when you move by floating) out the door, screaming.  
  
"What's wrong with the teacher-creature" (I actually did not mean for that to rhyme. Unfortunately, creature is the only word that seems to fit there) "?" Zim asked, confused. "Is this normal behavior for adult worm-babies, which I know everything about seeing as I am an average human and am simply quizzing you?" he added quickly.  
  
Dib shrugged. "She must not know it's Teacher Appreciation Week."  
  
  
  
Well? You like? Sorry if it sucks- this be my first humour ficcie. Anyway, /I/ thought it was funny, and if you don't, you can just kiss my (nonexistent, according to my friends. Heh. Heh. Inside joke.) ass. This is just a little something to keep you off my back while I attempt (key word: attempt) to think up something to use for my next chapter of No Longer Alone. *hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink, cough, cough!!* And in case you're too incredibly stoopid to take a hint, that means suGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!! And reVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!! Now!! Or the muskrats will get you!!  
  
A few weeks later: Yep. I'm completely stuck on No Longer Alone, or Rinsa, to those of you reading this on OTS. Seriously. I'm just going to keep posting the beginning chapters of all my other fics (I say "beginning chapters" because this is the only fic I've actually finished) that I have saved on disks until I can come up with an idea to finish one of my numerous fanficcies. Toodles. 


End file.
